vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104078-the-curiosities-of-mmorpgs-and-pvp
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine is aware, and they addressed that in their livestream on Tuesday. They made it clear that they have no intention of implementing such a system. | |} ---- I think quite a few people share your views. I and the people I play with do as well and have no interest in PvP in the slightest. no one advocates its removal, because people play what is fun for them. but it would be nice if someday some smart developers managed to completely separate the two, since it would make balancing a heck of a lot easier for them. | |} ---- EQ2 does this, and unfortunately, it's still completely imbalanced and changes to PVP still affect PVE. | |} ---- which is completely baffling... unless players are allowed to use pve skills in pve. if its completely separate then if you are flagged, no pve skill should be available for use so no need to balance pve skills for pvp | |} ---- ---- You would think... but alas, many changes to abilities were complete rehauls rather than just adjusting their affects in PVP and leaving PVE alone. Baffling is the perfect word for it. | |} ---- well, I thought it would be impolite to say things about developers that I dont even know that called into question their education in a game I barely even played | |} ---- ---- It seems like more and more, the trend is to try to make every class viable all on it's own in PvP, which is just boring, imho. The classes ought to be just as interdependent in PvP as they are in PvE, really-- and play more or less the same roles. That was one thing I thought Warhammer actually did very well-- especially since they also had collision detection. My warrior could actually defend the hard hitting squishies, and let them hit more stuff. It was the most effective use of his time. | |} ---- how do you think that would work with the open world pvp exactly? Also what's wrong with the game being balanced on PvP? Are warriors unable to kill mobs in the daily zones alone? Hell, look at the sorry state of Medic DPS and even they can solo their dailies! | |} ---- pretty simple really, you are flagged, you have access to just the pvp skills as you shouldnt need the pve skillset no one said pvp cant be balanced, the issue is HOW they balance it. | |} ---- you're perma flagged in pvp realms though. Because of that literally half the technologist potions don't work because "you can't use this if you're pvp flagged". You don't unflag in instances even. So are you saying that we should only have access to pvp abilities? | |} ---- ---- But what about the insignificant loss in dps for PvE players! Won't someone please think of the numbers? | |} ---- ---- Fun? In a game? Have you gone mad? It's all about numbers! | |} ----